1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic console with a system for indicating the motion power, and more particularly, to a specific electronic console which mainly employs more than one group of lighting areas to enable the observer in a simplest way to acquire the current exercise status and physical status of the operator. Those lighting areas can give out diverse lighting colors and provide the operator with optimal instant reference/comparison information in taking physical exercise or undergoing a training course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called electronic console here means particularly a type of a gauge that is installed in one exercise apparatus (such as treadmill, spinner bike). It consists of a circuit board with a microprocessor, physical status monitoring units (such as heartbeat monitoring units) and electronic circuits in connection with a main exercise apparatus to detect its dynamic status (dynamic information, such as rotating speed, time, exercise quantity and exercise resistance). Therefore, the user can manipulate the operation of this exercise apparatus with a power control button, parameter setting buttons and other control buttons. Also, the user can read the equipment's operation status and operator's physical status which are indicated on the console to acquire information about his current exercise and physical status.
In a word, with the conventional basic design of electronic console, the observers (including the operator, the trainer or the health attendant nearby) can only acquire the current exercise and physical status of the operator by approaching to the equipment and reading the indicating parameter items on the console carefully. However, this brings the operators much inconvenience.